Round and Round
by Mattea
Summary: Makina and her friends are just normal padawans... until Tula sees Padme Amidala getting kidnapped! They search to rescue her, but just get themselves tangled up in a giant web of lies, kidnapping, and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, any of the places, or the characters, except for Makina and Marietta.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Makina**_

The temple was quiet as I sat down, fixing my Astro droid, R5-C2. His red plating glowed in the sunlight, and he gave out a chirp of happiness as his antenna slid back into place.

"Now I just have to polish you." I mumbled, grabbing a rag from the floor. I sprayed a sparkling liquid on the old cloth and started to rub R5's head. When I lifted the rag, to look at my work, my Astro droid blinded me. "Okay, maybe a little too much." I told him, and he beeped in agreement. I patted R5 and said, "You're good to go." That's when my best friend, Tula strolled in. "Hi." I said, and Tula jumped.

"Oh. Hi, Makina. I didn't see you there." She replied, her body relaxing with every word.

"You didn't?" I joked. " I thought I sounded like a hungry rancor in here." Tula and I giggled a bit.

"But Makina, I need to tell you something." Tula said, her voice concerned.

"What?" I asked. Now I was getting concerned because Tula is always care-free, and when she gets worried, something bad was going to happen.

"I just saw Ventress leave the Senate building!" She exclaimed. "And I saw her dragging Senator Chu-Chi behind her!" Tula started pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself what kind of plan they should form. Tula stood up straight. "I know!" She said and put on a mischievous grin. The young girl looked around the small room to make sure no one was there and could hear her plan. " Ventress will probably strike again, right?" Tula asked.

"Right..." I answered, not knowing where this would lead to.

"So, I think that we should dress like senators!" Tula said excitedly. Marietta could be the senator. Me, you, Valerie and Michelle could be the hand maidens!"

"Tula..." I began to say. "That is a really good idea! If Ventress would want another senator, we would be there to stop her! Plus, we could find out why she would want Chu-Chi in the first place!" I finished. Tula nodded.

"You got it. Go get the girls and meet me in my quarters. I'll have supplies ready." Tula told me and started to exit. Then she turned bak around to face me. "I'll tell you where they are so we can get started faster. Marietta is in the training room, by the time you get there, she should be about finished. Valerie is in the hangar, polishing Master Plo's star fighter. And Michelle is in The Main Hall. Remember, meet you in my quarters in fifteen minutes." She finished, and ran off.

"Marietta first." I told R5, and he beeped with happiness. He liked Marietta because she would always spend time with him. I started to walk out of the room. The sun was setting, making the room dim. I heard R5 rolling behind me, and I turned around. "R5, why don't you follow Tula and help her out?" I asked him. He gave out a few beeps, and rolled after Tula. I walked until I saw a door that had a glowing blue sign over it, reading, 'Training'. I walked inside and immediately I saw my sister, Marietta. She was fighting with another padawan that I recognized. My sister was having a match with her best friend, Valerie. Their green lightsaber's lit up Valereie's yellow skin, casting a dark green shadow on it.

_They look like twins! Their skin is the exact same shade! _I thought. This would help us somehow, but i'm not sure how. Valerie force-pushed her friend away, making the yellow skinned twi'lek win the round. My sister got up, and shook hands with her friend.

"Good game." She said, then noticed me. "Hi, Makina!" She said then gave me a great big hug.

"Ok, emergency Tula meeting. We need Valerie too." I said, nodding to the other Twi'lek, paying them no attention while her master praised her. Go to Tula's living quarters, and she'll fill you in." I told her, and headed out the door. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw my sister tapping her friend and whispering in her ear. Valerie nodded and they started to walk out behind me. I walked back into The Main Hall, and looked around. Then, I saw a flash of blonde hair. Michelle was sitting down against a pillar, reading a book. It was titled, 'History of Ryloth'. One moment she would look like it was the most interesting book ever, then she would look like she was ready to fall asleep.

"Michelle!" I called, waving my hand so she could see me. She looked up.

"What, Makina?" She asked, a little fustrated.

"Tula emergency. We need to go to her quarters." I told her, thinking that it has been fifteen minutes **atleast**. We were late.

"No, Makina. You need to go. I'm trying to study." She said and look back down at the book.

"We get to go on a mission to the Senate building..." I whispered. Michelle had a spark of interest in her pretty blue eyes.

"And..." She asked, trying to get details.

"We get to dress up, and see about Sepratist kidnapping..." I told her. Michelle tapped her chin, trying to figure out what was more interesting.

"Ok, mission with you guys over a dumb book. Who cares how King Fortunsti died seven thousand years ago?" She said.

"Um.. King Fortunsti probably cared." I pointed out.

"Whatever. OK, what do we do now?" She asked, standing up and pushing the book aside.

"Tula said we should meet her in her living quarters." I said.

"OK...?" Michelle replied, and I was afraid she was loosing interest. You could never keep her attention for too long. I was surprised she might have picked a book over us. When we where near Tula's quarters, Michelle almost got lost. She would wander down a hallway without knowing that I was in front of her. She would turn around in she couldn't see me. "Makina?" She asked. Her voice echoed.

"Michelle!" I said back. It sounded like she was a couple hundred feet to my left. I ran up the hallway, took a left, and ran right into her.

"Ugh!" Michelle said as she hit the carpeted floors.

"You alright?" I asked, feeling her arms to see if she had hurt herself.

"My shoulder." she mumbled, grabbing it with the hand that I was not touching.

"Let me see." I told her. I peeled her hand off her shoulder. I pushed, and felt nothing out of the ordanary.

"Ow!" Michelle wailed.

"It's OK, it's OK" I said, trying to sooth her. I rolled up her sleeve, and all I saw was a large bruise. "You only have a bruise." I told her, trying to ignore the pain in my leg and foot. _Would she just ask me if I'm OK? Wait, no. Others first. That's the Jedi way. _I thought. I helped her up, and as I stood up, I again tried to ignore my leg. But I couldn't. I walked a few steps, limping, then Michelle noticed my leg.

"Makina, are you alright?" She asked, her tone concerned.

"Yes..." I mumbled, and leaned onto Michelle.

"You sure?" She said.

I couldn't say anything. My leg was burning, and my head was thumping. My teeth were closed tight, and my tongue was bleeding. My stomach felt like it was rolling. My vision went blurry and I collapsed.

"Makina!" Michelle wailed, and put a hand on my forehead, then my heart. Then she ran off into the maze of hallways screaming "Help!"

My body had gone numb. The last thing I saw was Tula leaning over me.

* * *

**Please review and favorite! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Tula**_

My heart was thumping. _What happened to Makina?_ I asked myself. Makina was the nicest person in the galaxy! Who would want to hurt her? Michelle had explained that they had crashed into each other, but Makina didn't have a single bruise on her perfect blue skin. Her mouth was beginning to foam. _No, no, no, no! _I thought, trying to think of what to do. Then it hit me. Literally. Makina's arm was reaching up, grabbing the air.

"I'll be right back." I said to Valerie, Marietta and Michelle. I got up and started to run out of the maze.

"Wait!" Michelle called. "Where are you going?"

"To get help! If she starts to get control of her body, take her to my room!" I called over my shoulder.

"OK!" Valerie called.

The maze was easy for me to get through. When I reached the door, I barged right through it. I knew that one of the rules of the Jedi temple was 'No Running', but this was an emergency, wasn't it? I thought of who to go to, and where they would be. We needed someone gentle, with the understanding of breaking rules, and who could see what was wrong with their friend. _Master Kenobi!_ I thought. Master Skywalker always broke the rules, and Obi-Wan was very kind. Now I just had to figure out where he would be. Hangar? No. Archives? No. Training? Probably. I walked as quickly as I could to the door. When I was inside, the lights were dim, and I could hardly see anything. There were no windows, and all the lights had been dimmed down so low, that I they were any more dimmer it would be pitch black. I heard the clicking of boots coming my way. I had no idea who it was. I tried to step aside to let the unknown Jedi pass, but I just bumped into Jason, a padawan a little older than Marietta.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" He told me in a harsh voice, and tried to move away.

"I cant really 'watch were I'm going' because I cant see a thing!" I snapped back, but all I heard was laughter.

"Oh, you're a funny little girl! I might have to keep you around." He said, patting my shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not little!" I shouted, and punched lightly on the shoulder.

"But you're short. And feisty." He said and tapped me on the nose.

"If I see that hand again I will consider it a snack." I told him, snapping at his finger as he pulled it away from my nose to prove my point. But all he did was laugh some more.

"I told you she was funny!" Jason said to someone, which in the gloom my eyes where starting to adjust, an I saw another padawan about Jason's age and hight.

"I know!" he said, and started to laugh too.

"Listen, I got to go save my friend from poison, and I would rather save her life than eat your hand, so I will see you later." I said, and squeezed through the crowd. Finally I spotted Master Obi-Wan. He was talking with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

"... Some Bounty Hunters on Tatooine." Anakin said.

"Well we can't let them, can we?" Ahsoka asked him.

I pushed my way over to the talking Jedi, and ran over to them.

"Emergency! Makina Derfa was poisoned! You got to help me!" I told them, Obi-wan was looking concerned, and Ahsoka was practically out the door.

"Who?" Skywalker asked, like I was playing a prank.

"Makina Defra." Obi-Wan repeated. "She is a talented padawan, with your spirit, Anakin. I'm surprised you don't know who she is." He finished, looking at the brown haired Jedi in disapproval. "Now, what about her? She's been poisoned?" Obi-Wan turned to face me.

"She was poisoned!" I repeated. "She's near my quarters. Come on!" I said and lead the way out the door. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed at my pace, and Anakin was lagging behind, cursing to himself that he wanted to watch the padawans duel.

I ran hallway to hallway, thinking about my friend. _Is she alright? Did something happen to her? _I asked myself. Inally, I reached the spot where I had left my friends. Michelle and Makina were there, but Valerie and Marietta were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Marietta and Valerie?" I demanded.

Michelle looked up in surprise. "I don't know!" She said and broke into sobs. "They were about to get help too, when three assassins in black came and pulled them away; they were kidnapped!"

Obi-Wan bent down on his knees and patted her back. "And Makina?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She passed out after Tula left. She's breathing, but other that that, she hasn't moved." Michelle answered. She had stopped crying, but you could tell she was very stressed.

I noticed Master Skywalker had stepped away and was closing his eyes. _Trying to sense who was here. _I guessed.

"Did you get a look at any of them?" Anakin said, taking a few steps forward and getting on his knees.

"Ummm... one was very lean and fast. That one spoke to me. I think it was a girl. She said, 'I will destroy you, Jedi!' in a raspy voice." Michelle answered again, studying her boots.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. "Ventress." They said together. Suddenly, something clicked in my mind.

"Ventress?!" I asked.

"Yes. Michelle's description matches her perfectly." Obi-Wan answered.

"I don't think this is a coincidence. I saw Ventress kidnapping Senator Chu-Chi earlier today!" I said.

Obi-Wan combed his beard with his fingers. "Yes. These crimes are connected. Did they have any connection to Senator Chu-Chi?" Obi-wan asked.

I gulped. I didn't want anyone else to know about our plan. _It failed before we even went into action. _I thought and another thing clicked in my mind. "The only connection we had was we were going to try to catch Ventress." I said. "We were going to dress up like a senator and handmaidens. We thought that Ventress would strike again, and we would be there to stop her." I finished, Ahsoka and Skywalker looked impressed with the plan and Obi-Wan's face was blank. "But, she ruined our plan before we even got started." I added.

"How?" Ahsoka asked.

"We where on my way to my quarters, to make some dresses. We didn't even get there!" I explained.

Ahsoka looked at me. We had the same expression on our face, and the same thought.

"A spy." We said together. "Someone spied on us when me and Makina were thinking up the plan." I stated.

"And they somehow poisoned her, and kidnapped the other two girls." Ahsoka finished for me.

"Any suspects?" Anakin asked.

"The only person that heard was Makina's droid, R5." I answered.

Ahsoka looked at me. "I've seen Astro droids be spies for the Sepratist before." She said.

Makina was waking up. Apparently, she heard the conversation. "Tula, did R5 ever catch up to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Valerie**_

The room was dark. I heard the screech of wheelchairs coming. I sensed out to my surroundings. I could sense a table, a bed and some chairs. It was some kind of bedroom.

"Marietta..." I whispered, calling to my friend.

"Valerie? Is that you?" She called.

"Yes." I whispered back. "Someone's coming!" I squeak. I heard the wheels getting closer. I had a blindfold on, so I couldn't see anything except a pale light through the thin cloth. The light gave me a good advantage. I could make out the outline of Marietta sitting next to me. We were in wheelchairs too, and had ropes tying us down. A third person was wheeled in. The person that was pushing her came over to me. She pulled out a knife from her belt. _I'm dead!_ I thought and shut my eyes. But the person didn't stab me. They simply cut off my blindfold. She did the same to Marietta and... Senator Chu-Chi! Then I saw who our 'kidnapper' was. Senator Padme. I gasped. This Senator was working with the Sepratist? I was very astonished. I about leaped out of my chair and put my lightsaber to her neck. Three things wrong with my plan. Number one, I didn't have my blue lightsaber. Number two, I didn't know that great minds think alike. Three, it is against the Jedi code to kill. I wriggled in my binds muttering things like "Backstabbing traitor! I'll have you reported to the Senate! My nose hurts." The senator ignored me and bent down to whisper in Chu-Chi's ear. The blue girl nodded and sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. Next she came over to me. She bent and I was about to say something bitter, she whispered,

" Valerie, stay still. I'll bust you out of here."

Now I understood. She was helping us! She must of thought of pretending to be a bounty hunter to find Chu-Chi. I copied the Pantorian and closed my eyes. Three more bounty hunters walked in.

"Open your eyes!" Padme commanded. My eyes flickered open, Marietta and Chu-Chi did the same.

"Good job, Passedene." A scratchy voice said. I looked over to see Bossk, a Trandoshian bounty hunter with sharp teeth and a reptilian body. His small beady eyes showed hatred, hunger... and, my gosh, was that amusement? "A senator and TWO Jedi? You have earned double your payment."

'Passedene' nodded with gratitude. Then I noticed the other two figures standing with Bossk. I recognized Aurra Sing, another bounty hunter. She had milk-white skin and a large pony-tail on the back of her head, otherwise she was bald. Her red jumper suit was shiny and glossy, as if it has just been washed. Aurra put her hand in the pocket of her brown leather vest and pulled out a few hundred thousand credits and passed them to Padme. And next to her was a young boy, about ten years old. He had dark brown hair, with a ragged haircut, and it fell down to his earlobes. His eyes were a chocolate-brown, full of sadness and regret. His skin was kind of tan, and had all sorts of blisters, cuts and bruises.

"Jabba ask you to kidnap an innocent little boy?" I asked Aurra. My plan was that when Padme busted me put of here, I would return that little boy to his mother, and I would get a lot of praise from my master, Fona Glairto. Man, was I shocked with the response I got.

Aurra laughed. "You mean Boba? He's attached himself to me. After his father, Jango Fett, was killed by the Jedi, Windu, I was the only one that would look after him." She answered. My jaw dropped. I had heard stories about Boba, and how his father was killed. But I though that Boba was in his mid- twenties, not a little kid.

"You're Boba Fett?" I asked. He bit his lip and nodded, and Aurra said in annoyance,

"Yes! I just told you that!"

"I was asking him, not you, you little slithering, slimy son of a gundark!" I insulted. And apparently, Boba took this as a threat to himself. He pulled a blaster out of nowhere, and started to shoot at me. I tipped my wheelchair over and used that for cover.

"Boba!" Aurra scolded, and I'm guessing she took away his blaster and threw it on the floor because I heard a clatter. Padme came over and pulled my chair upright.

"Ow." I declared.

"You deserved it." Boba said quietly, but loud enough we could hear. Padme flashed him a look that said, Shut up or else. Boba did indeed shut up. Not only did he close his mouth, he backed up to the wall, sat down, and bit his lip. I didn't blame the kid for shooting me. If someone has said that to my friends, I would have done the same. I sighed. Then I noticed that Bossk and my friends where no where in sight.

"Were are my friends?" I demanded. Aurra laughed and simply stated, "Oh, Bossk took care of them."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Ow." Aurra declared. It was my turn to laugh.

"Passedene." I said quietly. Padme tossed me my lightsaber and I quickly cut my binds and I put my lighhtsaber to Aurra's neck. Again, Boba took this as a threat. He stood up as quick as a flash, but Padme pointed her blaster at the kid. Boba's eyes grew wide and he quickly put his hands up in the air. I turned on my communicator and tried to reach Tula.

"Tula, Tula, Come in." I said.

"Copy that, Valerie. Are you alright?" Tula answered.

"Yes. I found the senator, no, scratch that. I found TWO senators." I replied into the microphone.

"Two?" Boba asked. Padme removed the wig she was wearing. Boba's eyes grew even wider. "S-S-Senator Amidala?" He whimpered.

"Who else?" I joked. "Senator Free Ta?" Padme cracked a smile.

"Two?" Tula asked, a little confused.

"Chu-Chi and, Guess who? Padme Amidala." I answered, proud of myself.

"Little Miss Traitor." Boba corrected. Padme cleared her throat to remind Boba she still had the gun. I would not want to be in his place right now.

"OK, Makina and Michelle are fine, and we have a few suspects on how you were kidnaped in the Temple and how Makina was poisoned. Come back as soon as you can." Tula said.

"Well, we will need some transport. We caught some bounty hunters and a kid which I am not sure what he is doing here off guard..." Boba looked up and snarled. But with a glance from Padme, he went right back to sitting down, bowing his head and hugging his legs. "...and made them surrender." Boba growled but did not lift his head.

"I did NOT surrender." He mumbled. I took this as a sign to stop saying things.

"Aurra." Padme called. Aurra was sitting down, tugging at her ponytail so hard that she had tears down her cheeks. She looked up at Padme and screamed.

"WHAT?!" She asked.

"Call in Bossk and tell him to bring the Jedi and the Senator." Padme ordered.

"NEVER!" Aurra screeched. Padme pointed her gun at the mad woman and I pointed my gun at Boba. "Fine." Aurra spat. "Bossk bring the prisoners- I mean, girls up here." She said into a holoprojector.

Soon Bossk was wheeling Marietta and Chu-Chi up, and was captured too.

"Tula, Bring a cruiser. We're..." I sensed out. I figured out that we were on the other side of Corasaunt. In a town called Mos Leemo. "...in Mos Leemo. The abandoned bar."

"OK. Be there in a few." Tula said.

"Well, You guys are going where you belong." I said to Aurra. She snarled. Boba started mumbling things about his dad, and that he would have not mistaken a senator for a bounty hunter. Aurra reached out to smack him, but out of nowhere Padme pulled out a second blaster. Now she had one pointed at each criminal. Aurra froze and pulled her hand back. Boba started weeping. I looked around the room and saw a stuffed rancor. I picked it up and tossed it to the crying boy. He looked up and started to snarl, like he thought I was tossing him a bomb. Then he looked at the toy, smiled a little bit and hugged the rancor. This made me feel good. At that moment, Bossk came through the door, with a wheel chair in each hand. I ran and closed the door. Padme aimed the gun she had been aiming at Boba at Bossk, and I gave Boba a stren look to let him know then he wasn't off the hook. I untied Chu-Chi and Marietta, and Tula said she was outside. Padme cuffed Bossk and Aurra, but didn't cuff Boba. I walked behind him, and when he got out of line, I tugged on the neck of his navy blue jumper suit. "You know," I whispered to him. "If you want, I can get you a nice foster family, with lots of children. And you won't ever have to see that nasty Aurra Sing again."

He immediately smacked me lightly, then whipered back in my ear,

"She's not nasty. And I want to stay with her."

I shrugged and got into Tula's gunship. A clone was flying it, and Tula said, "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Michelle**_

_R-5 is a spy. _I thought and was about ready to start crying again. Why was I being so selfish? Why wasn't I more careful? If I had just asked Makina if she was OK, we wouldn't be in this situation.

"No." Tula stated. "I haven't seen him since we talked." She looked confused. Then I heard some beeping and and a cough. At first I thought it was one of Tula's friends down the hall. Then I realized that it was a beep on an Astro droid! And the coughing sounded like it was coming from a holocron. Ahsoka heard it to, and I put a finger to my lips to tell everyone to be quiet. Ahsoka and I crept around the corner and down a few doors then saw R-5 with a holocron of General Grevious!

He coughed, then said in a terribly raspy voice, "And so the Jedi have no clue that it was you who poisoned the girl?" R-5 beeped a yes. "Excellent!" Grevious said. Then Ahsoka's eyes fell of the droid. I followed her gaze and saw Barris Offee. Ahsoka signaled for Barris to be silent. Then, When Grevious was in mid-command, "Now you should..."Ahsoka yelled,

"Over here!" And R-5 had realized we had heard the conversation. He beeped an insult, then rolled fast the other way and bumped right into Barris. She fell down, but was blocking his escape. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Makina came to help. Well, the Jedi came to help, and Makina was limping behind. She surveyed the scene. Barris was still lying on the ground, a small cut on her leg was dripping scarlet drops onto the carpet. R-5 was franticly spinning around, trying to see if he had a way to escape. Then he spotted Makina, and stopped acting crazy. He beeped a greeting.

"Good day to go too..." She started, and Anakin finished,

"Traitor." All of the sudden, Barris's master, Lumanara Undoli, came rushing in, followed by Mace Windu, Kit Fisto,

Plo Koon, and Yoda.

"What happened?" Master Windu asked, eyeing the droid, Anakin and Barris's leg. "Go fetch a medic." He ordered Master Fisto, and he nodded and hurried away.

"This droid here," Ahsoka said, gesturing to R-5, "Is a traitor." Mace gave a look of confusion, and I added,

"I saw him with a holocron with General Grevious."

"Me too." Ahsoka added.

"I also saw him too." Barris agreed.

"And Grevious stated that R-5 was to blame for Makina's poisoning." I continued. R-5 had backed up into a corner, and was beeping sadly.

"And he spied on my plans for a mission. We were going to meet in my friend Tula's room to finish the plan, and we never even got there." Makina added.

"And THEN, Marietta Defra, and Valerie Atom were kidnapped by Ventress." I continued.

"And when he tried to run away, I blocked his escape," Barris stated. " And when he bumped into me, I fell and cut my leg."

"Uh huh." Mace said, trying to get it all in his brain. I could tell by the look on his face that he believed every word. Then I noticed that Tula was missing from the gang.

"Where is Tula?" I asked Anakin, who was standing next to me.

"She got a message from Valerie. She went to pick them up." He said. As if on cue, Valerie walked in with Tula and Marietta. Behind them was Senator Padme, Senator Chu-Chi. Then I saw Aurra Sing, a bounty hunter, Bossk, who you would usually see them together. Then... a little kid! I recognized him from a wanted poster. His name was... Boba Fett? Yes. That was it. He was following Valerie like a lost kitten. He eyed Mace slyly, and then hid behind Sing.

"Look what I found!" Valerie said with a smile, gesturing to the bounty hunters, Boba, Padme, and Chu-Chi. Makina smiled with her, and Aurra snapped, "What are you smiling about!?"

Some clones walked by and Mace signaled them over. "Take the bounty hunters and the boy to lock up." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The clones replied together, and guided the criminals away. But I realized one piece of the puzzle was missing.

"What about Ventress?" I blurred out.

"Ventress?" Luminara asked.

"Yes! She was the one that kidnapped Marietta and Valerie." I said. Everybody else gave me a confused look.

"Ventress never got into the temple." Master Windu said. I glanced at Obi-Wan and Anakin for help, but they didn't seem to remember that it was them who said Ventress snuck in.

"Michelle, there's no way Ventress could have snuck in here." Obi-Wan explained. Master Fisto came rushing in with a medical droid close behind him. By now, Barris's wound had stopped bleeding, but it was quite swollen. Her leg was as red as a sith lightsaber, and looked odd against her green skin. Barris herself looked calm like it was nothing but a splinter. (Which, by the way, I have a bad relationship with.) The medical droid put some ointment on her leg, then bandaged it all up. He told Barris that she should just stay in the temple for a few weeks. Well, looks like this little adventure is done. I told everyone that I was going back to my living quarters. I strolled down the maze of halls glumly with my arms waving everywhere and my head down. If I would have just looked up... The next thing I remember was being punched in the gut and falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Marietta**_

I felt bad for Michelle. I believed every word she was saying about Ventress, but I wasn't going to speak up for a few reasons. Reason number one: I have a past of talking back to some of the masters, trying to changer their minds. That usually resulted in polishing R-2 units with some clone cadets. Not the way I want to hang out. Reason number two: I still was bound and gagged, but, of course, no one noticed. Reason number three: I was sure that the decision was made that it was just Padme playing the part, but we couldn't ask because she had gone back to the senate building as soon as she landed. At that very moment, I heard a scream, high pitched and short, cut off by the sound of a lightsaber cutting through something. Everyone else heard it too, and they took off.

"Wait fotr mey!" I called, and Anakin raced back and pushed my wheelchair towards where the sound came from. We got there just as a crowd was forming. Ahsoka un-tied and un-gagged me, and I pushed my way through all the people. When I got to the front of the crowd, I saw a youngling, about eleven years old, laying in the middle of the floor. She had a missing hand and foot, but other than that she seemed alright. I think somewhere I heard that her name was Leetah, and she was just getting ready to be a padawan. Her eyes were wide with horror, and rolled back up in her head. Leetah's chest was rising and falling, and another youngling about her age was cradling her head. Leetah's dirty blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she even had a braid behind her ear, which shows padawanism. The other girl was weeping now, and the medical droid that treated Barris was pushing throught the crowd. Some clones were carrying a stretcher, and the other girl and some other kids helped her on it. But... I could hear her mumbling a word...

"Jason..." She was mumbling, her voice getting softer and softer each time she said it. Jason O' Conna? He was the only Jason that I knew of in the Jedi Temple, and I often hung out with him in my free time. He was a nice guy, with a little bad boy inside him, he often played pranks on the other padawans. One time, he stole a study book from the Archives, and spent the day polishing R-2 units. But he made a prank out of that too! He found some paint, and painted all the R-2 units crazy colored. One was painted tie-dye,another had flowers all over it, and another had an excellent painting of a Zilo Beast. He even got punished for THAT and had to help the five year olds with studies. And if he messed that up, well, he would get in serious trouble. I had to find out more. I searched the crowd for the boy, and saw him at the back of

the crowd looking pale. My sister seemed to get the clue also. She was on the other side of the group, but she pushed her way over to Jason. I was right on her heels, literally. I stepped on the back of her boots so many times she turned around and told me to stop. When we reached Jason's spot, there was no one there! He had vanished into thin air. I scratched my head. Makina did the same. Then I heard footsteps in the distance.

Click, Clack. Click, Clop. We headed towards the sound. When we got to where the sound came from, I cast out my senses. "He was here..." I mumble.

Makina nods, then heads into a door labeled 'South Hall'. I followed my sister, unsure of what to do. I never remembered a South Hall, but I assured myself that I just wasn't paying attention. My sister must have been thinking the same thing I was. Makina looked left to right, looking at the doors. There was something strange about these doors. They all had a plaque saying who's living quarters it was. One was spray painted gold, with sloppy handwriting carved in: LILA SANDLEFT & JASON O'LOCCA. I saw this clue. The L and two C's had been carved out in different handwriting. Jason O'Conna's handwriting.

"Makina!" I hissed, and she hurried over from a different plaque she was investigating.

"What?" She whispered back, a little annoyed. Then she noticed what I had. "Marietta, you're a genius!"

I blushed a little, then knocked on the door. A girl's voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Makina and Marietta." My sister called through the door.

"Who?" The voice asked, a little fainter this time.

"We're friends of Jason." I answered.

"Who's Jason?"

I stood a little confused. "The plaque on your door says you have a Jason for a room-mate." I answered.

"Now tell them you don't have a roo-" Jason's voice said. I burst through the door. I caught him force-choking a girl, about twelve or thirteen years old. When he saw me in the doorway, he dropped the girl and ran. The room wasn't too big, but he managed to jump out a window. I didn't notice his mistake until it was too late. I ran to the window, poked my head out and screeched, "JASON!" We were on the 56th floor of the Jedi Temple! I watched him fall.. fall.. fall.. until I couldn't see him. Makina had no idea what I was doing, and I ran out of the the room, crying. When I got out the door, I realized Jason's Evil-Genius plan. No wonder I never remembered a south hall. Jason had somehow created a magic system so that people could get in, but not out. But, I had an idea. I pulled out my holoprojector, and contacted Tula.

"Hello?" She answered, and her picture flooded into view with a _CRRREET!_

"Tula, go to the main hall, look to the left and open the door to 'the south hall', but don't come in, just open it.

"O-Kay?" Tula said, a little confused, and her image disappeared.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. Makina leaned against a wall. She pulled out her holoprojector and began playing a game. I felt so guilty. Jason was probably dead now, because of me. A voice in my head told me, " It's okay! Jason must have been the one to hurt that girl, and he almost killed his room mate." Then it hit me. Jason must be a Separatist spy! Those girls, Leetah and the room-mate girl must have some kind of information. Just then, a wall opened, and Tula stood infront, with her lightsaber dangling from her belt.

"Hold it open!" Makina shouted, and Tula did as she was told. Makina and I ran to her, and finally we were out of that creepy hallway.

"Jason O'Conna is a Separatist spy." I said to Makina and Tula.

"I had my suspicions." Tula mumbled.

"Where is Valerie and Michelle?" I asked.

"Valerie is searching some scenes of the crimes and interviewing other Jedi and younglings. Michelle I think went back to her room. I haven't seen her for about an hour." Tula informed us.

"Well, let's help Valerie. We may find some interesting facts to our mystery."


End file.
